Tabuleiro Ouija
Direitos Reservados ao RationalWiki, Link original aqui "Compre isso. Ele vai te matar." -Mick LaSalle, em estratégia de marketing do filme Ouija 'Ouija’ review: Is this a bad movie? Y.E.S..'' O tabuleiro Ouija é um dispositivo usado para se comunicar com alegados poderes sobrenaturais, geralmente (mas nem sempre) fantasmas. O que é isso? Ele consiste de uma placa com todas as letras do alfabeto, juntamente com os dígitos 0-9 e palavras curtas, como "sim", "não" e "tchau". Ele também tem um tipo de ponteiro, ou um triângulo ou uma lupa, que passa facilmente sobre a borda; isto é conhecido como uma plaqueta. De acordo com os crentes, uma vez que todo mundo bota sua mão no ponteiro, então os espíritos irão movê-lo sobre as letras para responder a perguntas feitas pelo grupo. Na verdade, é um exemplo clássico do efeito ideomotor. (Claro, os Cristãos fundamentalistas que acreditam nisto acham que são os demônios que controlam a prancheta). A ideia de que uma pessoa pode mover inconscientemente o dispositivo normalmente não é considerada. O nome era simplesmente tabuleiro, porém, mais tarde, foi comercializado como derivado de "oui", que significa "sim" em francês, "ja", que significa "sim" em holandês e alemão, e "tabuleiro", que significa "tabuleiro", em português (porque é um tabuleiro). História Placas automáticas de escrita que já existiam desde os tempos antigos "Ancient Ouija Boards, Fact or Fiction?, mas elas se tornaram moda no final de 1800. Em 1890, um antigo "troll" de patentes um empresário chamado Elijah James Bond teve o bom senso de patentear uma prancheta vendida com uma placa em que o alfabeto foi impresso, assim, "inventando" o tabuleiro Ouija, tanto quanto o Escritório de Patentes dos Estados Unidos estava em causa. U.S. Patent 446,054 em 1901, William Fuld assumiu a produção, surgindo com o nome de "Ouija", e começou a reescrever a história, alegando que ele inventou, processando todos que argumentavam de outra forma até sua morte em 1927. Em 1966, o espólio de Fuld vendeu o negócio a Parker Brothers, que por sua vez se tornou uma subsidiária da Hasbro em 1991. "History of the Talking Board." Em outras palavras, não é mais sobrenatural do que o ''Monopoly ou o Gastrointestinal Joe. Para seu crédito, Parker Brothers e depois Hasbro sempre insistiram que o tabuleiro Ouija é apenas um jogo de tabuleiro, embora isso não os impediu de licenciar os direitos para a criação de um filme de terror sobrenatural, em 2014. IMDb: Ouija (2014) Inicialmente, tabuleiros Ouija eram vistos como um jogo de salão inofensivo. Sua associação com o Espiritismo não decolou até a Primeira Guerra Mundial, quando Pearl Cullan começou a dizer que ele poderia ser usado para entrar em contato com espíritos. Milhares de americanos compraram tabuleiros Ouija esperando entrar em contato com entes queridos perdidos nas trincheiras da França. Brunvand, Jan Harold. "American Folklore: An Encyclopedia". Usos Religiosos Tabuleiros Ouija são usados quase que exclusivamente por adolescentes que procuram emoções baratas, mas alguns Cristãos fundamentalistas veem-los como uma importante rota de possessão demoníaca. Eles também associam as placas com o movimento New Age e o Neopaganismo, embora o uso seja amplamente desaprovado por ambos os grupos (embora isto não seja novidade). Isto é especialmente verdadeiro nos círculos da New Age, que preferem práticas significativamente mais suaves, mais leves (como o polimento de rochas bonitas e desenhar imagens de golfinhos). A principal religião organizada a usar as placas é a igreja espírita, que parecem ser ignorada pela maioria das pessoas. Referências